Conventional radio-wave signal transmission restricting systems are operated by transmitting a transmission restricting command from a transmission restricting device through radio waves to a radio communication terminal equipment that exists in a transmission-prohibited area, thereby forcing the radio communication terminal equipment receiving the transmission restricting command to shift to the transmission stopping mode and to turn off the power source.
However, in the conventional radio-wave signal transmission restricting systems, there is a problem that instruments in a hospital or airplane, such as an artificial-heart pace maker, may have a high possibility of being affected by the radio waves transmitted when the transmission restriction is conducted. This is because they use radio waves to conduct the transmission restriction.
Also, it is required that the user operates to turn off the power source of the radio communication terminal equipment by himself to release the transmission restriction.
Furthermore, the transmission restriction does not effect when the radio communication terminal equipment with the power source turned off is entered into the transmission-prohibited area where the transmission restricting device is disposed only at the entrance. Therefore, the transmission can be conducted when the user turns on the power source inside the transmission-prohibited area. To prevent this, the restricting device needs to be disposed not only throughout the entrance but also at the entire transmission-prohibited area.
It is not practical.